leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Ugh, it's gonna take forever to scrape your face off my suit!" - Even amongst yordles, Rumble was always the runt of the litter. As such, he was used to being bullied. In order to survive, he had to be scrappier and more resourceful than his peers. He developed a quick temper and a reputation for getting even, no matter who crossed him. This made him something of a loner, but he didn't mind. He liked to tinker, preferring the company of gadgets, and he could usually be found rummaging through the junkyard. Rumble showed great potential as a mechanic, and his teachers recommended him for enrollment at the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress in Piltover. He may very well have become one of esteemed protégés, but Rumble refused to go. He believed that Heimerdinger and his associates were 'sellouts' trading superior yordle technology to humans for nothing more than a pat on the head while yordles remained the butt of their jokes. When a group of human graduates from the Yordle Academy sailed to Bandle City to visit the place where their mentor was born and raised, Rumble couldn't resist the temptation to see them face-to-face (so to speak) He only intended to get a good look at the humans, but four hours and several choice words later, he returned home bruised and bloodied with an earful about how he was an embarrassment to 'enlightened' yordles like Heimerdinger. The next morning, Rumble left Bandle City without a word, and wasn't seen again for months. When he returned, he was at the helm of a clanking, mechanized monstrosity. He marched it to the center of town amidst dumbfounded onlookers and there announced that he would show the world what yordle-tech was really capable of achieving. |-|1st= "Ugh, it's gonna take forever to scrape your face off my suit!" - Even amongst yordles, Rumble was always the runt of the litter. As such, he was used to being bullied. In order to survive, he had to be scrappier and more resourceful than his peers. He developed a quick temper and a reputation for getting even, no matter who crossed him. This made him something of a loner, but he didn't mind. He liked to tinker, preferring the company of gadgets, and he could usually be found rummaging through the junkyard. He showed great potential as a mechanic. His teachers recommended him for enrollment at the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress in Piltover, where he may very well have become one of esteemed protégés, but Rumble refused to go. He believed that Heimerdinger and his associates were 'sellouts', trading superior yordle technology to humans for nothing more than a pat on the head while yordles remained the butt of their jokes. When a group of human graduates from the Yordle Academy sailed to Bandle City to visit the place where their mentor was born and raised, Rumble couldn't resist the temptation to see them face-to-face (so to speak) He only intended to get a good look at the humans, but four hours and several choice words later, he returned home bruised and bloodied with an earful about how he was an embarrassment to 'enlightened' yordles like Heimerdinger. The next morning he left Bandle City without a word, and wasn't seen again for months. When he returned, he was at the helm of a clanking, mechanized monstrosity. He marched it to the center of town amidst dumbfounded onlookers and there announced that he would join the League of Legends to show the world what yordle-tech was really capable of, without hiding behind a foreign banner. Previous Splash Art North America= Rumble OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Rumble Rumble RumbleintheJungleSkin old.jpg|1st Rumble in the Jungle Rumble BilgeratSkin old.jpg|1st Bilgerat Rumble |-|China= Rumble OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Rumble Rumble InTheJungleSkin Ch.jpg|Rumble in the Jungle Rumble BilgeratSkin Ch.jpg|Bilgerat Rumble Patch History . ** Base attack damage reduced to 61 from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. *** Enhanced bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Base shield strength reduced to from . *** Enhanced base shield strength reduced to from . ;V9.15 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V9.7 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V8.12 * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.7 * ** Total base damage increased to from . ** Damage to minions changed to % from 75%. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ;V7.22 November 9th Hotfix * ** No longer gains the bonus shield twice for using Scrap Shield while on . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 31 from . ** Base health increased to 589 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. ;V7.19 * ** Can now correctly be casted if overheated. ;V7.18 * ** Heat bar now turns orange when at or above 80 Heat. ;V7.12 * ** Heat decay start increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Heat decay speed changed to 10 per tick every second from 5 for 5 ticks, then 10 per tick every seconds. * ** Damage to minions reduced to 75% from 100%. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.7 * ** Recharge time increased to 6 seconds from 5. ;V6.11 * ** Damage area updated to face enemies right when Rumble is issued an attack command from when his target is dealt basic attack damage. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. * ** Dealing 50% reduced damage to minions. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.5 * ** continuing to rapidly decay after ends if Rumble reaches 100 Heat by using the first charge and then uses the second one while . ;V6.4 * ** Rumble stores a charge every 5 seconds (up to 2 at once) ** Cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 10. ** gain reduced to 10 from 20. ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Second charge can be used while if Rumble reaches 100 Heat by using the first one (cannot use charges stored during ) ;V6.1 * General ** Model collision radius reduced to 35 from 50. * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. ** Tick rate increased to every seconds from (maximum damage unchanged) ;V5.16 * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Damage zone start point changed to 150 units closer to initial location. ;V5.14 * ** Damaging untargetable enemies. ** Inconsistent range. * ** Damaging untargetable enemies. ;V5.1 * ** *** Cooldown between casts being shorter than intended. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.15 * ** Basic attacks being canceled if Rumble is about to hit an enemy right when ends. ** Rumble's first basic attack upon occasionally not dealing bonus damage. ** Rumble not fading out upon entering brush while . * ** Lack of responsiveness when interacting with bonuses if cast right before/after Rumble gains 50 Heat. * ** Lack of responsiveness when interacting with bonuses if cast right before/after Rumble gains 50 Heat. ;V4.9 * ** Dealing less damage than intended when hitting targets for extended periods of time. ** Dealing less damage than intended when Rumble is on purple team. ;V4.6 * ** extra shield strength increased to 50% from 25%. ** extra movement speed increased to 50% from 25%. * ** extra damage increased to 50% from 25%. ** extra slow strength increased to 50% from 25%. ** Slow stacking error. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.2 * ** New animation. ;V3.7 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** extra damage increased to 50% from 25%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V3.6 * ** Preventing Rumble from automatically acquiring basic attack targets. ;V3.5 * ** Visual effect disappearing before projectile finishes traveling. * ** Initial damage. ** seconds delay before first damage tick. ** First damage tick applies on-cast. ** Damage per second increased to from (total damage unchanged) ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** basic attack bonus damage AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Lasting slightly longer than intended. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Rumble's resource bar turns yellow when he is in the * ** Updated to be more responsive (especially while moving and while turning) * ** HUD icon visuals for second charge. ;V1.0.0.136 * General ** Recommended items updated. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Can be quick cast by holding down the smart cast hotkey to mark the damage area's start point, pressing R, and then releasing the hotkey. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Sometimes ending early if Rumble dies while active. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** AP ratio per second reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.118b * ** basic attack bonus damage applying spell effects and Spell Vamp. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Sometimes displaying incorrect team indicator when at 'low' visual settings. ;V1.0.0.118 * General ** Pathing size reduced. * ** Particle lasting longer than intended. * ** Particle traveling further than projectile. ;April 29th Hotfix * ** Fog of war display errors. ** Team color display errors. ;V1.0.0.116 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Rumble